Sun Eyes
by KentouKurige
Summary: Everyone knows Fiver is different, but when Fiver begins to dream dreams even stranger than usual for him... what new struggle is on the horizon for the intrepid rabbits of Watership Down?


Shouri: Hi-hi! This thing is an ancient idea! Unfortunately for me the plot-bunny... snicker ...showed up again one day and wouldn't leave me alone! Okay, let's put it this way... I don't really get plot-bunnies... I get evil alien plot-shapeshifters! They start out all cute and fuzzy like little bunnies, and make me want to write them, but then they change, and soon I have thundering plot-rhinos and elephants stampeding through my head, competing with the screaming plot-parrots, and trying to make me forget the grumpy plot-tigers stalking me everywhere! I mean come on! My memory is horrible! I forgot my name once for heaven's sake! WHY THE HECK CAN I NEVER FORGET A STORY IDEA, OR AT LEAST SHELVE THEM FOR A WHILE WITHOUT A FIGHT! That's it. I'm taking action... pulls a safari helmet and lion-tamer's whip out of her kimono sleeve somehow, and poses like Indiana Jones... I am going to go discover the nearest mental zoo and donate the lot of them! Then I can visit them only when I want to! ...charges off...

_**Dreams: The Sight Beyond**_

_Nothing... nothing but the sun and the sky and the flashing trees... the feet fly and Frith__ shines...Clouds dance on the roof of the sky... They are coming... the air smells of blood and their breath, their breath that smells of death... no escape, no hope... Frith is shining... shining... the light, so bright... it burns till all sight is demolished in a blaze of bright hot gold... Oh, Frith, shine for me... I do not want to die alone... gasping, raspy breath and harsh stabbing pain... legs that burn and tremble with each step, but still run, faster and faster, bloody paws raining upon the earth... the light of Frith, the whispering trees, and the snarling sound of death... shine for me Frith... shine for me while I die..._

With a terrified squeal, Fiver comes awake, claws scrabbling frantically against the earth of his burrow as he lashes out in instinctive defense against the elil that should have leapt upon his back, but that were not there and never had been. Hazel grunts as he is rudely awakened by a stunning kick to the face, and is forced to wriggle away from his brother to avoid his slashing claws.

"Fiver?! What is it?" Hazel's voice calls.Fiver blinks hazily a few times, and suddenly goes tense.

"... oh Frith..." he whispers, and with a terrified expression, he shoves past Hazel and runs up the run towards one of the warren's many entrances, his feet flying as they had in his dream, desperate and resigned all at the same time. A faint call in the background tickles his slicked-back ears, but he pays his brother no mind, wild with his need. He slams into another body at the mouth of the run, sending the larger rabbit sprawling as he bursts past him. The rough brown buck snarls angrily as he straightens.

Fiver freezes just outside, eyes wide as he looks out into the silvery mists of coming dawn. He is vaguely aware of a panting voice behind him that soothes away the threatening growl.

"... I'm sorry Bigwig, I've no idea what came over him..." Hazel murmurs. Bigwig snorts disdainfully.

"Yes, well, I know we all owe him, but can't he at least behave civilly?" He growls. Fiver ignores them both, eyes glued on the golden sliver of the sun as it inches above the horizon.

"Frith..." He whispers. Hazel comes up beside him.

"Fiver? Fiver, what is it?" He nudges his brother gently. Fiver shudders, eyes still glued on the rising sun.

"... Frith... shine for me while I die..." Fivermurmurs dreamily.Hazel makes a shocked sound, and Bigwig suddenly looks at him sharply.

"What?! Fiver!" Fiver suddenly shudders, and blinks rapidly, turning to his brother with a bemused expression.

"Fiver, what did you mean by that?!" Hazel asks frantically, but Fiver only blinks in confusion.

"What did I mean by what?" He asks calmly. Bigwig growls in irritation.

"Oh embleer... what did you mean when you told Frith to shine for you while you die!" He half snarls. Fiver jerks, his eyes going wide. His mouth moves soundlessly for several seconds, and then he shakes his head as if to clear it.

"I... don't know..." He looks around."I don't even remember saying it..."

Hazel and Bigwig exchange looks as Fiver stares off into the sunrise once more.

Shouri: I'm okay now... I really like my plot-_whatevertheyares_, I just needed to let off steam. I know its short, even for a prologue, but I hope you guys liked it, it was thought up somewhere along the lines of age 11, so... if people like it, I may move on to the rest of the story! Review please! Tankiwa!


End file.
